


Friday night

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas ditch the boys and spend the night in





	Friday night

> **[7:21] Yann:**  Pregame at mine. 8pm
> 
> **[7:21] Arthur:**  I got the weed 🍁💨
> 
> **[7:21] Basile:**  Yeahhh
> 
> **[7:22] Basile:** Do you think Daphné will be there?
> 
> **[7:22] Arthur:**  Here we go again...
> 
> **[7:25] Basile:**  You didn't answer. Will she be there or not? 
> 
> **[7:26] Basile:** Because I'll shower if she is
> 
> **[7:26] Yann:**  You're disgusting 
> 
> **[7:26] Arthur:** ⬆⬆⬆
> 
> **[7:30] Arthur:**  Eliott can you get us beer? 
> 
> **[7:31] Lucas:**  We can't come. Sorry.
> 
> **[7:31] Basile:** WE? 
> 
> **[7:32] Arthur:**  Don't be so surprise. They're ALWAYS together
> 
> **[7:32] Eliott:**  What Lucas  meant is: we about to have sex. Goodnight. 

Lucas gaped behind his phone, seeing his boyfriend's message in the  _WhatsApp_  chat. '' _Eliott_!''

A chuckle was heard from the other end of the couch where Eliott was seated, amusement on his lips, filling the quiet room. 

Instead of following their friends and going to Alex's party, the couple decided to stay in and have a cosy night at Eliott's. His parents were out of the town for the weekend which was perfect considering Mika had a Grindr date coming and Lucas rather  _not_  be there. He still hadn't recovered from that time he walked in on his roommate with a dick in both orifices. It's an image he'll  _never_  forget. A truly scarring experience. 

Lucas narrowed his eyes and Eliott shrugged, unbothered. ''Well, it's the truth.''

''Is it?'' Lucas asked, lifting an eyebrows, pausing whatever he was typing on his phone.

Eliott locked his eyes with Lucas's and hummed, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. A grin formed on Lucas's lips, feeling his stomach tighten. Holding Lucas's gaze, Eliott crawled over to him and closed the gap between their lips, cupping his face gently. Lucas's phone fell from his hands, switching to grab at the older boy's tee shirt, fingers curling in the fabric, pulling Eliott closer. 

On the floor, where Lucas's phone had fallen, messages from the boy squad continued to pop up but remained unread, its owner being occupied elsewhere. 

As they kissed, Eliott used his free hand to hoist himself up, hovering over Lucas with one hand steady on the arm of the couch. Lucas thought he would get used to kissing Eliott but, truth be told, he could still feel the fire in his stomach after six months of dating. 

Eliott let go of the arm of the couch and pulled Lucas on top of him, legs falling on either sides of Eliott's waist. Lucas let go of Eliott's shirt, burying his fingers in Eliott's hair, tugging at the roots as the older boy pushed his tongue past Lucas's lips.  

The air around them felt heavier as hands slipped under shirts and kisses started to get messy and sloppy. Lucas let out a soft moan when Eliott shifted below him, very aware his erection. 

''Isn't this better than getting high and drunk with the boys?'' Eliott asked with a smirk, breaking free from the kiss. Lucas raised on his knees, fingers scratching at Eliott's skin underneath his shirt, and pressed his forehead against his, panting, trying to catch his breath. 

Before the brunet could make out a response, Eliott groped Lucas's butt through his jeans, catching the younger boy off guard. At first glance, it looked  _very_  flat but, it was only an illusion. Under his tight jeans, it was actually rounder and firm despite the absence of gym time. Squats who? Lucas didn't know her. He was simply born with it.

''Shall we take this over to my room?'' 

''Yes, please,'' Lucas breathed, barely audible. He brought his arms up to Eliott's neck, hooking his legs securely around his boyfriend's middle, waiting to be lifted and brought to the bedroom. 

Once in Eliott's bedroom, door shut, both boys undressed to their boxers. Eliott guided Lucas down, making him lay on the soft mattress. 

''Eli,'' Lucas said, reaching for him. 

All his life, Lucas always put up a facade, afraid to show his vulnerability but, when he was with Eliott, his guard was fully down - for the first time. Something about this boy made him feel at ease, secure and fully accepted. Lucas knew that whatever he would say - or do -, Eliott would never make fun of him or ridiculise his thoughts. 

''Shh, I'm here, mom amour.''   

Eliott smiled softly at him before dipping down and kissing Lucas's chest and stomach, going lower and lower. He arched his back, twisting his fingers in the sheets, at the feel of warm lips on his skin, getting closer and closer to his crotch. His dick twitched under his boxers, asking for freedom. Pushing his luck, Eliott kissed right over the bulge, earning a loud moan from Lucas. 

'' _Stop_  teasing.'' 

Eliott laughed.  _Never_.

Sex was always playful with them - as it should be. They were forced to be serious in so many aspects of their lives; a little humor and teasing in bed never hurt anybody. 

Eliott hooked his fingers under the elastic band of Lucas's boxers, easing them down his legs, revealing his hard dick, begging to be touched. In his true fashion, instead of giving Lucas what he wanted, Eliott instructed Lucas to open his legs and found home between them. His large hands caressed Lucas's skin, goosebumps raising at the touch of his lover. 

Just as Lucas thought Eliott would take him into his mouth, he dipped lower and began sucking lovebites Lucas's inner thighs, only for them to know. 

When they were changing in gym class, Lucas was always shy to change now, worried his boxers would rid up his legs and expose their intimate marks. It wasn't a secret that the couple was sexualy active - with the looks they gave each other 24/7, it was impossible they hadn't crossed the bar - but, Lucas loved walking around with a reminded of his lover's lips.  

And, if anyone saw, they didn't say anything. 

Once he was satisfied with his work on Lucas's thighs, Eliott moved up and licked at Lucas's tip, making him shudder before taking him whole into his mouth, catching the brunet off guard. Lucas threw his head back against the pillow, back arched off the bed, moaning Eliott's name.

There was movements outside Eliott's bedroom and the latter pulled off Lucas's dick, cursing under his breath. Lucas whined at the loss or warmth around his dick, bucking his hips. 

Sensing the quizzical look on Eliott's face, Lucas sat up, raising an eyebrow. ''What is it?'' he asked.

Eliott's blue-gray eyes locked with his. ''We have to be quiet. I think my mom is home.''

Lucas's eyes widen. ''Wha-? Your mom is- I thought you said-'' 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by a woman's voice. ''Eliott? I brought dinner. Is Lucas with you?'' 

 


End file.
